


reality

by svedone



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, all of my litg fics are gonna start with r i guess, back at it again with the softness!, post villa, that's a secret i'll never tell, very brief allusion to smut at the end, will i ever write angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svedone/pseuds/svedone
Summary: in moments like these, you find yourself lost in all of the little pieces that make up the man you love. it’s almost overwhelming just how much there is about him that makes your chest tight with emotion. if you tried to tally up all of the things about him that made you fall in love with him, you think, it would be even harder than counting the stars in the sky.





	reality

**Author's Note:**

> what up i'm back with more softness because i'm in love with a bunch of pixels on a screen. this is much more dialogue-centric than i usually write, so i apologize if it feels off in some sort of way. just trying something new!
> 
> alternate title: bobby is the best and i love him

“here, let me help you with that.”

bobby places a gentle hand on your back and guides you in stirring the food in front of you. smiling, you roll your eyes playfully and allow him to continue to help you. “you know, i think i can stir things on my own, babe.”

“i mean, all i’m saying is that only one of us is a chef.”

“you’re a pastry chef, bobs. this is pasta sauce.”

he holds his hands up at that, giving you a look with raised eyebrows before settling into his lopsided smile. “alright, whatever you say…i can look up the number for the pizza place just in case.”

you snort but say nothing, choosing instead to lower the heat to let the sauce simmer for a bit so you can turn to face him. there’s a comfortable silence hanging in the air, and you sigh contentedly, soaking in how safe you feel. you never knew that you could feel so at home in someone else’s space, but bobby’s place is now more of a home to you than yours.

“whatcha thinking about, gorgeous?” bobby’s leaning against the kitchen island, looking at you with a soft smile.

you shrug but can’t help the happy tears that begin to collect in your eyes. “i’m just so…happy,” you confess. “this all just feels so right. being here with you, i mean, cooking and chatting in the kitchen. i can’t even imagine any other place i’d rather be than here right now.”

bobby grins, his cheeks flushed, and he gathers you into his arms. “i feel the same,” he says, gently kissing the top of your head. “how did i get so lucky, lass?”

“i should be the one asking that.” he shakes his head and laughs. “i’m serious,” you affirm softly, pulling back to look at him. “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

bobby’s eyes are wide, and he looks lost for words—so instead, he sweeps you up in his arms again and gives you an almost bone-crushing hug. you gladly reciprocate, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in the crook of his shoulder. “i—thanks. me too. but—but about you,” he trips over his words, unable to express how much what you’ve said means to him.

you laugh. “gee, thanks. so reassuring.”

“sorry, you just make me a little nervous, like i’m back in primary school again.”

“er…thanks? or you’re welcome? i don’t really know how to respond to that.”

“gosh, i’m being a total naff.” he pulls back to run his hand slowly through your hair and looks at you with slightly watering eyes. “can i just kiss you until you get what i mean?”

“i wouldn’t be opposed to that,” is all you can say before he kisses you. it’s slow and deliberate, and when bobby pulls away briefly to look at you lovingly, your head is overcome with a certain heaviness that’s hard for you to describe. it’s like your thoughts are cloudy, and the only thing you can think about is getting closer to him.

when bobby kisses you again, his lips are hungrier than before, and his hands slowly begin to wander down your body. desire collects in your abdomen as his tongue meets yours. he playfully squeezes your ass, and you smile before gasping as he lifts and spins you so you’re sitting on the counter. he starts pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down your neck, gripping your thigh with one hand and gently caressing your side with the other.

“wait, bobby, the food,” you manage to breathe out. he rests his head in defeat on your shoulder before pulling back.

“we’re not that good at paying attention while cooking, huh?” bobby quips as he checks on the food.

you giggle and hop down from the counter to look over his shoulder. “yeah, we’ve burned quite a few cheese toasties. kinda worth it, though.”

“mhm,” he hums. “it’s definitely your fault that we get so distracted.” the sideways glance and grin he gives you makes it clear he’s only joking. “you’re sabotaging my reputation as a perfect chef.”

“again, pastry chef.”

“irrelevant. anyway, you’re just too cute! you shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen because it’s, like, a safety hazard.”

you laugh but can’t help the warmth that rushes to your face at his silly compliment. “if that’s the case, then you _definitely _shouldn’t be allowed here either. you’re way cuter than i am. you’re like…the cutest.”

“nope.”

“yes!”

“look, if i’m the cutest, that means i have the authority on all things cute, right? which means that when i say you’re cuter than me, it must be true.” he gestures with the ladle in his hands as he speaks, flicking little specks of sauce onto the counter and the wall. you furrow your eyebrows at his logic. “don’t think about it too long, just accept that i’m right.”

“well wait, if you say that i’m the cuter than you, then you can’t—”

“moving on! the food’s ready,” bobby interrupts quickly before you can pick apart his barely-there logic. “set the table?”

“of course.” you press a quick kiss to his cheek before clearing the table and setting it up for dinner. bobby comes in shortly after with the two plates of food, and the both of you are silent for a while as you dig in. “this is so nice,” you say after a while. “the show was fun, but…this is what it’s about. little moments like this with you.”

bobby simply smiles in return, putting his hand over yours on the table and squeezing before returning to his food. “oh, i have some exciting news! i got asked to model for the cover of one of my favorite baking magazines the other day.”

you drop your fork and squeal in excitement. “that’s amazing! i’m so proud of you, babe.”

he strikes a few overexaggerated poses, making you giggle. “now you can say you’re dating a model."

“my beautiful, handsome model boyfriend,” you fawn, causing bobby to rub the back of his neck sheepishly and laugh. “ooh, they should have you pose in an apron and nothing else. oh, i know! we should make a whole ‘hot men of baking’ calendar but every month is just you in a different colored apron.”

“alright, alright, let’s not get too crazy there. although, did you know that they have a ‘men in kilts’ calendar? maybe i should contact them,” he strokes his chin thoughtfully, and you burst out laughing. “hey,” bobby crosses his arms and playfully glares at you, “you don’t think i could do it?”

you wipe a tear forming in the corner of your eye from laughing. “no, no, you should go for it,” you manage to say between fits of laughter. “i’ll buy a copy for every room in my flat.”

“speaking of flats, i think you should move in with me.”

abruptly, you stop laughing and look at him. “wait—seriously?”

he nods, looking suddenly nervous and self-conscious. “yeah. i mean, you’re here almost every weekend anyway, and i know you’ve said you like it here much better…” bobby stands abruptly and starts collecting the dishes. “never mind, forget i said anything.”

“no, wait,” you stand as well and follow him into the kitchen. “i didn’t mean to come across like i didn’t want to, i was just surprised, that’s all. bobby, look at me.” you grab his arm and gently turn him to face you. “i would love to move in with you. nothing would make me happier.”

“really?”

“yes, you goof, i make passive aggressive comments all the time about the décor changes i’d want to make around here. of course i want to move in,” you cup his cheek as you say this, slowly brushing your thumb over his freckles. bobby leans into your touch and lets a grin slowly spread across his face.

“you’re so amazing,” he whispers. dirty dishes forgotten, he gently grabs the side of your waist and brings you close, lips barely touching yours.

you huff a little. “tease.”

“you started this when you said you were the ‘queen of delayed gratification.’ i’m just calling your bluff, keeping you humble.” all you can do is smile and shake your head at that—both of you are a little too stubborn for games like this, you think, but you resolve to beat him anyway. a few heavy moments pass before bobby exhales sharply. “alright, i take it back, you win.” he finally presses his lips to yours, and the kiss is intoxicatingly sweet, just like him.

“bobby,” you murmur.

“hm?”

“i love you.”

no matter how many times you’ve said it already, bobby always grins like he’s won the lottery. “i love you, too. so, _so _much.” he boops his nose against yours, and you laugh softly.

“so i guess i need to figure out the best day to move my stuff, huh?”

bobby’s face lights up in excitement. “yes! you’ll need the whole day, because you’ll bring your stuff in, and i’ll be like, ‘hey there, let me give you the grand tour!’ and then—”

“why would i need a grand tour, i’ve already—”

he gives you a pointed look. “i’m not done.”

“oh, sorry. go ahead,” you smile, amused at his elaborate vision for your moving in.

“as i was saying, then i’ll show you the place, and when we get to the bedroom, you’ll say, ‘only one bed?’ and i’ll respond, ‘well, lass, i can always take the couch.’” bobby is moving slightly between two different positions, pretending to be the both of you in this fantasy. “but you’ll shake your head and say that you’d never want to make such a _gracious _host sleep on the couch—”

you snort. “oh yeah, so gracious, like how the first time i was here i wasn’t allowed to touch any of your kitchen appliances.”

“that’s because my kitchen is full of finely-tuned machines! one wrong touch and the whole operation falls apart. _anyway_, where was i before i was so rudely interrupted?”

“something about only one bed and you being a gracious host.”

“right. we’ll go back and forth for a bit before deciding that we’ll just have to share. that night, we’ll be in the same bed but laying on opposite sides. you’ll shiver a little, and me being the suave ladies’ man that i am,” you laugh at that but let him continue, “i’ll roll over and hold you. for warmth, of course.”

“oh, of course, because you’re so considerate.”

“aren’t i just? then we’ll fall asleep in each other’s arms, and the next morning we’ll both pretend to be sleeping just so we can lay there a bit longer. this goes on for a few nights…” you watch as bobby animatedly continues his little story, your gaze soft and full of love. in moments like these, you find yourself lost in all of the little pieces that make up the man you love. it’s almost overwhelming just how much there is about him that makes your chest tight with emotion. if you tried to tally up all of the things about him that made you fall in love with him, you think, it would be even harder than counting the stars in the sky.

“…and then, finally, after weeks of pining after each other, we’ll have wildly passionate sex, after which we’ll both realize how much we’re in love as we lay together in the moonlight. how does that sound?” he looks at you expectantly, very clearly proud of his elaborate scenario.

“the end definitely sounds good to me. we might have to practice that a few times, though. just to get it right, obviously.”

“i definitely agree. it’ll take a while to perfect, i think. art takes time.” bobby looks at the imaginary watch on his wrist. “i’m free for the next few hours if you want to get a head start on that.”

“you’re a goofball.”

“yeah, but i’m your goofball. now come on! we haven’t got a second to waste.” bobby grabs your hand and all but skips to his bedroom. you laugh at how excited he is, almost like a kid in a candy store.

later on, when he’s whispering sinful praise about your body and the way you make him feel, you’ll retract that comparison, though you won’t be able to spend too long thinking about it in that moment. it’s another little realization that you’ll have even later, nuzzling into the back of his neck, that you could spend a lifetime trying to figure bobby out and have nothing to show for it. even so, you find that you have no problem with the thought of trying anyway if it meant spending your life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> also! i'm putting together a little collection of moments that aren't big enough to warrant a dedicated fic. it will mainly comprise of dialogue that i wish was in the game, or little jokes that i would make as the mc. if there are little moments you'd like to see, let me know! i'm always looking for inspiration. i truly love writing, especially for stuff like this. 
> 
> i'm also working on a bobby pov fic during casa amor! i have no idea how long this will take because to be honest, i don't really understand how men's brains work lmfao, but i'm trying my hardest


End file.
